


Monster

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, Minor Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Multi, Mutant Powers, Original Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Monster

**Unknown Time**

Human.What makes us human?

Is it our ability to feel emotions?Or is it just something genetic?

Some scientific bullshit that is.

I think emotions makes us human.Our ability to feel both positive emotions like love,happiness and relief.Or even negative emotions like sadness,hate and anger.

I found that out thanks to a certain 'human'.But I wouldn't call him human.

Because I'm the end,we're all human aren't we?

* * *

**7:45**

 

 


End file.
